Music for Thought
by Sora-Hyouryuu
Summary: Music always connected to people's lives, one just has to listen to the lyrics to figure out how. Don't know how this story will go, so the rating is at T for now.


**(A/N)**

**Yatttaaaaaaa!**

**I'm back!**

**So I got the reviews for my story ****_Kyuraku_**** and they- albeit a small amount- were all good. So I decided to write another story... but my internet was down... for over a month... So, yeah.**

**But it's back on, and I decided to put up this idea. I got it while doing laundry and listening to music. I know, it's weird.**

**So this is going to be somewhat of a drabble, whereas the music I listen to will apply to Natsu and Lucy.**

**I know what you're thinking, ****_'Oh, this is gonna suck more than her last story' _****and I assure you... it will! * situational ignorant happy grin* **

**So, we should get on with it.**

* * *

**Song: ****_Naruto_**** opening 7: /watch?v=H9zlCxe5Y7**

**AU, Regular**

5:06 PM

"W-What?"

Hibiki looked down, feeling shame and guilt weigh him down. He didn't like it.

" I-I think.." he sighed,"w-we should break up..." His earlier confidence wavered, and he cursed his stutter.

Lucy just stared in shocked silence, unable to comprehend. The dirty blonde-haired man looked away from her, his resolve breaking even more at her quietness.

Somehow, the silence was louder than any yell or scream Lucy could produce.

"W-Why?" She finally spoke, the disbelief still evident in her now small voice,"D-Did I do something wrong?"

Lucy and Hibiki had been dating for almost a year, and they were going on strong. It was only in recent days when she noticed a change.

She didn't think it would lead to something like _this._

"No!" He exclaimed, garnering the attention of the other people in the restaurant."I...I just found someone else..." He continue in a quieter voice.

At that sentence, her heart broke. Tears welled in her eyes, tears she didn't want him to see.

Tears she _herself_ didn't want to see.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

If he was, this wouldn't be happening.

She bit her lip to keep it from quivering, and the tears were all too ready to spill. She stood abruptly, table rattling and plates clattering , her blond bangs covering her glistening brown eyes.

She took off, the need to escape from this place becoming too much for her to ignore.

"Lucy, wait!" Hibiki called out. Lucy ignored him and hastily dashed out of the restaurant.

He couldn't blame her.

* * *

5:17 PM

"Natsu-" Lisanna began.

"Not a word." He growled in a scarily quiet voice. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them, glaring at it.

The white-haired woman in the passenger seat next to him took in his aura. His anger seemed to surround him, making the air feel so tense, it was almost tangible. He was gripping the steering wheel with a vice-like grip, knuckles white from the pressure. She reached out and touched his shoulder, and she could feel it rigid under her palm.

His eyes flicked to her hand, and then to her eyes, eyes that seemed to glare into her soul, eyes that held anger she couldn't even begin to measure. She took her hand away abruptly,as if he'd burned it, setting in on her lap, and brought her eyes down to it as well.

He was furious.

She was so ashamed, absolutely _repulsed_ with herself. His anger was directed straight at her, and it was all her fault.

She couldn't even believe she had succumbed to _cheating_ on her boyfriend because he was shy

Despite Natsu's daring nature and carefree attitude, he was a cautious and shy lover. He was always afraid he was doing things wrong, or he was moving too fast or too slow.

And she took advantage of it all by finding someone to cheat with.

And when Natsu had found her kissing someone else, he'd blown a fuse.

As if said fuse wasn't already short.

He ended up beating the man,whose name he didn't know, half to death and dragging her away.

And that's how they ended up in this overly strained, edgy silence that kill the ivory-haired girl slowly.

"Natsu, please listen-"

The car sped up at her plea, and they had already been traveling well over the speed limit.

Lisanna looked out to see they were back in town. Suddenly, the car jerked to the side, and she shrieked. Natsu stomped the brake, and their movement stopped instantly, parked on the side of the road.

"Natsu, will please stop this crazy driving! I know your mad and all, but you can't try to kill-"

"Get out."

Lisanna froze in surprise.

Natsu opened the door on his side, getting out of the car. Lisanna regained her bearings and did the same.

Being as it was late fall, the sun was almost gone from the horizon. The pink-haired man shoved his hand into his pockets, and walk around the car to the side walk, just as Lisanna closed the car door.

They stopped and stared at each other in complete silence, until Natsu spoke.

"Why?"

Lisanna remained quiet, but she shifted to her other leg, looking down to the concrete.

She was the most reprehensible out of both of them, after all.

"Why?" He asked again, louder.

Silence.

"WHY?!" He roared, and the blue-eye girl flinched back, tears welling in her eyes, and she shook her head.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!" She yelled, and the tears ran down her cheeks.

He stared at her, his brice eyes angry and hurt all at the same time, emotions that should not mix mixing in one giant dangerous ticking time bomb that was frighteningly close to exploding-

"Goodbye."

He turned away before she answered, and before he could go absolutely ballistic.

Somehow, as he sprinted off, and she stood there, they both understood this was _the end._

* * *

_5:45 PM_

It was dark by the time Lucy made it to the forest. She stood at the tree line, staring into the darkness of the woods at the end of town.

She ran in.

She kept going until the town seemed to disappear behind her, and then stopped, leaning against a tree and crying.

* * *

_6:00 PM_

He stood in front of the tree line, looking back at the town.

He had a weird feeling, as if something good was going to happen soon.

He doubted it, considering what had transpired earlier.

He ran in.

* * *

_Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na _  
_Nami no saki tsutatte kanata he kaketeku_

* * *

_6:05 PM_

She had been running for five minutes, after she'd stopped crying.

The wind felt like it was pushing her from behind, as if it was all gathering to some unknown place.

She could see a break in the trees, and had a feeling it might hold something better than what she'd just faced.

* * *

_Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookutemo  
Egaita mirai e tsudzuiteru_

* * *

_6:05 PM_

He was almost there.

He didn't know what to expect from the break in the trees, but he hoped it was better than this.

With that to strengthen his resolve, he continued down the road he just made.

* * *

_Toki ga bokura wo sekashite, _  
_Kodou ga supiido agetetta_  
_Yume no naka de mezametemo  
Onaji hikari wo sagashita_

* * *

_6:10 PM  
_

Time had pushed them together.

They both broke through the tree line, ending up in a beautiful meadow. The plethora of colors seemed to glitter under the pale moonlight, and as beautiful as it was, both kept heading for their goals. Their shining lights.

Each other.

They neared each other, stopping at arms length.

Both panted, out of breath from running.

"Luce..." he said.

"Natsu..."she said.

Nostalgia welled up in both of them and suddenly, Lucy threw her arms around his neck, happy to see her best-friend.

Natsu, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. pulling her close.

* * *

_Kagayaku hoshizora no shita kazoekirenai seiza to kage_

* * *

_9:24 PM_

After their reunion, they talked like old friends would._  
_

Sharing laughs, experiences, sad times, and thoughts.

As all friends did.

The stars shined over them, and they lay on the grass, making out constellations.

"Hey, Luce..."

"Hm?"

Natsu rolled on his side, facing her, propping his head in his hand, and reaching out to play with Lucy's golden hair.

"... I dunno, I just like saying your name."

Lucy giggled, and assumed his same position, opting for fiddling with his scaled scarf.

"Ditto, _Natsu_."She said, emphasizing his name.

They stayed up most of the night, playing like they use to, like when they we're children.

And _enjoying_ like they had not a care in the world.

* * *

_Dono saki ni kimi wa, nani wo?  
Nani wo mitsumete iru daro?_

* * *

_6:37 AM_

The sun began to rise, and the friends sat leaning on a tree, tired from their escapade.

Lucy stared off into the distance, watching the dawn paint the sky dazzling oranges, amazing purples, sparkling pinks, and soft blues.

"Lucy, what are you looking at?" Came Natsu's slightly groggy voice.

"The sunrise."

And in that moment, as Natsu leaned on the tree trunk, legs sprawled, and Lucy had her arms wrapped around her legs, they realized how much one person can make another person's day. Like they had with each other.

They also realized that it only took the 1 year they had known each other in their childhood, and the last 12 hours for them to fall in love all over again.

_Nani wo mitsumete iru daro?_

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Soooooo... what d'ya think?  
**

**The majority of this came about now as I write, the beginning with Lucy was what had started it.**

**So this one was Alternate Universe, and it was Regular.**

**The reason for the regular was that I may have some chapters about Natsu and Lucy being in a band, so I'll write 'Bands" at the top.**

**Also, I can't guarantee a set update day, but I'll really try.**

**And this is only my second Fanfic, so please, take it easy with the reviews.**

**Also, point out my mistakes blatantly, so I can correct them for next time.**

**~~Sora~~**


End file.
